Ginovae
Ginovae -- Often seen in the company of her twin Gionarro, and often with the Pantoran Cirshi Chuyschi, Vae's travels take her all over core and rim worlds as of late. A pilot for the Trade Federation, she has recently invested in personal property on Vanix, and has been heard talking of purchasing a commercial or entertainment property there, and possibly on Paxo as well. Recent news has her having been in the running for the positions of Headswoman and Senator of Taanab, though shortly before the election ended she pulled her name from the ballot. Current Description Hers Her hair is a myriad of darkness, at one angle brown, another blue, another black, even purple, the dull, matte version of a raven's feather; the strands are pulled back in a tangled ponytail behind her, tousled curls and strands escaping at random. The features of her face seemed soft; the smooth forehead, the gentle arch of eyebrows, the soft curve of cheeks and slightly rounded chin, the full lips, replete with the slight pout to the lower lip, the slender sweep of the crooked bridge of her nose to the quiet flare of nostrils and the slightly rounded tip, the gentle hollow beneath... And yet, there is something sharp about the overall combination. Perhaps it is the fact that the line of jaw, cheek and brow, were clearly visible in the slender face, or perhaps it is the deep set eyes of steel blue, too old for her face, shadowed in dark black and silver shadow above, a thin line of kohl beneath, the lashes lengthened, accentuated with mascara. A scar lances across her youthful features, a line that curls along her left jaw and cheek, disappearing into the hair at her temple. The welted scar is recent, still bearing the dull pink shine of a newly healed gash and burn, and is wider at the jaw, thinning as it rises. The girl stands at about 1.73 meters (5'8"), her build long and slender with a hint of lean muscle to her frame, but still she is almost too slender yet the hourglass curve of her budy is undeniable. She is dressed in worn black canvas pants almost of a military style with angled hem lines and a multitude of pockets, a black ribbed a-line tank top, and a short black leather jacket that ends mid-rib cage, and a comfortable pair of charcoal grey combat style boots that come to mid-calf. When her jacket is removed, or the edges of the sleeves creep up along her forearms, the line of durasteel and cloth bracers may be glimpsed, wrapping snugly from wrist to elbow. Upon her hands, a pair of lightly-plated, articulated pair of grey fingerless gloves rest. A single silver necklace that disappears beneath her tank top, and a silver stud on the left side of her nose, a silver ring on the right side of her bottom lip; these complete her attire. On occasion, at the inside small of her back, a hilt of a thin dagger can be seen. His He stands at just around 5'9", his lines long and lean, his frame toned and trim. His hair, when visible, is short, a dark brown hue that is cropped close to his scalp, just a little longer on top than the sides and back. The features of his face are smooth, his forehead rounded and long, intersected with thick arched brows, sloping cheeks, and slightly elongated jaw ending in a strong chin. A slender nose cuts between the deepset eyes of steel blue, slight shadows cast beneath them. Thin, but soft lips finish his features, accented with a thin line of stubble along his jaw and lips and chin. His features are currently shadowed beneath the hood of his jacket, a moderately thick fabric lined with bold white stripes at regular intervals, the interior lined with solid white. Mostly unzipped, a black button up high collar dress shirt is revealed beneath, though it too is left mostly unbuttoned to reveal the smooth, toned chest and abdomen. Coarse denim jeans fit loosely around his hips, cinched into place with a military style belt, the wide legs of the jeans randomly flaring or bunching around his long legs, mostly covering the worn boots of dark brown leather. Thick, but small silver hoops nestle his earlobes, and his right hand bears a simple silver band on the ring finger, and a wide ring of silver in a v-design rests on his index finger, glittering with a set of five clear gems embedded into the metal. Recent Events Recent days have found Ginovae in the Core worlds as often as the Rim. Whether it is rubbing elbows with the noble breed, at Engagement Balls or dinners at the Hotel Gendaryyl, to mingling with the less genteel class at cantinas or Sabbac games, or in quiet conversation with one or two of the Jedi, Vae's face is one that's slowly becoming known in many circles. Recently she and her brother have acquired several ships -- the Cartel Tellekava, the Dragonfish and Fleetwind currently make up the fleet of the Crystal Serpents. Several droids, and small groups of guards have also been acquired. The twins have been heard speaking of working out the details on purchasing at least one property of Vanix, having apparently been smitten by the beauty of the planet, and have also mentioned the possible purchasing of a Cantina or Casino. She has recently suffered a series of severe injuries at a disruption in Nar Shaddaa, resulting in a scar that rises from her right jaw to temple. Despite this, she seems to be both fully recovered and in good spirits. It seems she was also present at the archeological dig on Ord Mantell, and has expressed interest in following up on the well being of things recovered there -- both of the Jedi, and the artifacts. Youth Ginovae spent the first five or six years of her life on her mother's homeplanet of Lorrd, with her twin brother and her parents, Gordent and Ayleanna. After enough hints of scandal and skimming had been left in their parents' wake, the family took back to the skies. Little is on paper (or computer records) of these years, though Ginovae does have a registered equivalent of general education degree achieved at fifteen. Further information could be gleaned by digging into records of family and following the family ship's registration and docking records through the years. If interested, contact myself or Gionarro and let us know. Adulthood In the last few years, the brother and sister team have made something of a small name for themselves in the right (or wrong) circles, known as small time grifters, con artist, whatever it takes to make a quick buck. They have not, it seems, ventured (at least yet) into anything overly large, or overly risky, preferring to err a bit on the side of caution. This might have something to do with the fact that their parents haven't been seen in the picture for about six years now, and the two have had to take care of themselves and each other for a while now. Those in the know (streetwise, underworld knowledge/contacts, etc.) may be aware of the fact that the brother-sister team have started working their way more towards the Central Worlds, after having walked away from a heist with something that they're having trouble selling off now that they've got it. (The specifics of this information will be handled person to person!) Ginovae and her twin, as well as the pink-haired (and yes, it's naturally pink) mechanic have recently been seen on Coruscant, which seems to have become their temporary base of operations. There may be those that have heard them talking about looking into acquiring a ship, and offload the 'doodad'. Personality Gino's personality is very fluid -- changing from one minute to the next, as the situation demands. In general, when not putting the needed face forward, she is the sit back and watch type, until the right moment presents itself. She will do whatever she has to to protect herself, and even more so, her brother. Family seems to be very important to her, or what's left of it. She has been known as a 'Siren' of sorts when it comes to men, having no qualms of loving and leaving them with a lot less in their pockets than the night before, and seems to hold the species as a whole in some mild contempt, though she rarely lets this be seen by the public. Again, unless it suits her purpose. Force Abilities Vae's introduction into the world of the Force has left her somewhat shaken, and wary -- even more so than usual. Of the Jedi, she seems most at east with Jedi Graham Lane, though has spoken to others on occasion. Generally, in the public ear, she keeps her opinions of Jedi and Sith -mostly- to herself, and what she does speak of them is offered usually in mild mannered, genteel words. Any force powers that she may or may not have she does not use openly, or flaunt. Staying under the radar seems to be the standard operating procedure for the time being. Character Logs Arrival on Coruscant -- 21,373:2:21 -- February 04, 2009 Shadows -- 21,373:2:23 -- February 6/7, 2009 Engagement Ball -- 21,373:2:29 -- February 12/13, 2009 To keep this section from becoming ridiculously long as I play more, please feel free to check out: http://vaeatdarkhorizons.pbwiki.com/ This is a beginning work in progress, so please bear with me in the coming days/weeks as it gets fleshed out, but all of her miscellaneous daily logs and background information and the like will be posted here. Crew Cirshi Chuyschi OOC: Playlist In the End by Linkin Park Bleed For Me by Saliva ---- Category:Archived Characters